Fun Haunts With Awesome Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Jamie go to Disneyland and learn Jack's missing. Or is he? :)


**This idea came to me and I just had to write it. :)**

 **Disneyland Kinect Adventures and all characters mentioned belong to their respective owners. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Fun Haunts With Awesome Friends**

It was a bright sunny day at Disneyland as Rachel and Jamie came up to the entrance gate and grinned at each other. "Come on, let's go find that last sack of clothes for Br'er Rabbit," the boy said.

"Yes, and bones for Pluto," the girl said. "Those are pretty well hidden."

Jamie nodded as they set off, searching the park carefully before the boy spotted a bone for Pluto and picked it up. Rachel spotted another one moments later before Jamie perked up at finding the last sack of clothes Br'er Rabbit was looking for. "Wow, it almost blends in here," he said, picking it up.

"Yeah, it does," Rachel agreed.

Delivering the clothes to Br'er Rabbit, they kept searching for bones for Pluto, finally finding them all and the last DVD Mickey needed. Pluto, who was extremely happy for the bones, tackled the cousins and licked their faces, making them laugh before he let them up and they delivered the DVDs to Mickey, who thanked them, but looked worried. "What's wrong, Mickey?" Jamie asked.

"Well...I'm concerned about something," the mouse admitted.

Goofy suddenly came up. "Mickey! We've looked everywhere! He's gone!" He exclaimed.

"What!?" Mickey cried out in shock.

The cousins looked at each other in confusion and worry before turning back to the two. "Who's gone, Goofy?" Jamie asked.

"Jack Skellington!" Goofy said, looking worried. "It's time for him to decorate the Haunted Mansion and we've found all the stuff, but we can't find him anywhere!"

"The Haunted Mansion Holiday isn't complete without Jack," Mickey said worriedly.

Rachel looked at Jamie and he looked at her and they nodded, catching the same train of thought. "It's not Oogie again, is it?" The boy asked.

"Thankfully, no," the mouse answered.

"He must be around here somewhere," Goofy said.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm sure he's around somewhere," Rachel said, though she was a bit worried about her friend.

Jamie looked at her. "How about it, cous? Want to play 'Seek The Skeleton'?" He asked with a grin.

She looked at him, her smile huge. "Sure," she said. "Let's go find him."

The two headed off, deciding to search the Haunted Mansion first. Perhaps Jack was inside and had gotten lost or was working on some other ideas for the Haunted Mansion Holiday. Mickey and Goofy watched them go. "I hope they find him," the latter said.

"I'm sure they will," the mouse said. "Those two are good at finding things and people."

* * *

 _Haunted Mansion, twenty minutes later..._

"Okay, we searched the Mansion all over and no sign of Jack," Rachel said. "And thankfully, no sign of Oogie."

"I second that," Jamie said before looking thoughtful. "Well, if I was the Pumpkin King, where would I go?"

"Pumpkin King," Rachel repeated, perking up. "Pumpkin King! Jamie, that's it!"

"What?" He asked, wondering what got her excited.

"Jack's the Pumpkin King! What about the pumpkin patch?" She said. "Didn't Minnie say they were going to have a pumpkin patch maze for the visitors this year?"

"Hey, you're right," he said, realizing what she was getting at. "Where did they set it up again?"

Rachel fell into thought before snapping her fingers. "Shoot! I can't remember," she said before glancing around and spotting Beast. "Let's ask Beast. I'm sure he'll know."

"Good idea," the boy said, eager to go visit with one of his favorite characters.

Beast welcomed the two warmly and told them there were several pumpkin patch mazes around the park, one in each section of the park. "And each one is different," he said with a smile.

"Which one should we start with?" Rachel asked him.

"Any one of them," he said. "There's candy at the end of the mazes and other prizes too."

"Sounds like fun," Jamie said. "And it sounds like a place Jack might be in."

"Good luck, you two," Beast said with a smile.

"Thank you, Beast," Rachel said and Jamie echoed the thanks as they headed down the path and found the pumpkin patch maze in Fantasyland. Rachel suddenly stopped at the entrance. "Whoa," she said in surprise.

Jamie also stopped short at seeing what had amazed his cousin. "Wow," he said in awe. "Those are some really big pumpkins."

The pumpkins were quite large and tall, at least a few inches taller than Rachel and she was a tall girl. Sticking together, they started forward, trying to select their way carefully through the maze, not noticing they were being watched.

All of a sudden, three figures jumped out from behind some large pumpkins. "BOO!" They shouted.

"AHH!" Jamie yelped.

"YII!" Rachel squeaked in surprise before she stopped and looked closer at the disguised figures. "Wait a minute...,"

There were two ghosts and a hooded person in front of them, but the two 'ghosts' pulled off their costumes and the hooded person removed the hood to reveal three familiar faces. It was Mickey, Goofy, and Jack!

The cousins then both burst into laughter, realizing their friends had just played a playful prank on them. "Oh, that was sneaky," the older girl said without heat.

"Jack wasn't really gone, was he?" Jamie asked, smiling.

"Not at all," the skeleton said with a smile. "We wanted to see how everyone would like the pumpkin patch mazes."

"And you knew we wouldn't pass up a chance to try something unique," Rachel said. "I've never been in a pumpkin patch maze before."

"Same here," Jamie said with a smile.

"Well, why don't we go through it together?" Goofy suggested.

All five of them worked together to find the right path and make it to the end, where the cousins got some candy and Jack announced he was going to get the Haunted Mansion Holiday ready. "It's almost time," he said.

"Can we help?" Jamie asked hopefully. Rachel nodded, looking hopeful too.

"Of course!" The skeleton said with a smile. "Come along."

Grinning, the two followed him before Rachel got an idea and whispered it to Jamie, who grinned and nodded before the two of them split up, hiding behind some fencing. "Jack," Rachel called out lowly.

"Jack," Jamie called out softly.

Jack turned around, but didn't see the two and grew a bit worried. "Rachel? Jamie?" He called to them.

As he walked past their hiding place, they pounced. "BOO!" They exclaimed, making Jack jump almost a foot in the air, which made the two laugh in amusement.

He looked at the cousins with a smirk before chuckling. "Not bad," he said. "It's not often I get spooked."

"Sorry, Jack. We couldn't resist," Rachel admitted.

"It was totally worth it," Jamie said.

Jack laughed warmly before the three headed for the Haunted Mansion, ready to decorate it for the Haunted Mansion Holiday.

* * *

 **I just had to. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
